Saviors of Humanity
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: The Stationary Troops, The Scouting Legion, and the Military Police are all corps in the army you could join. Yet there is one more, only very few know of this one. This Corp is called the Black Order. AU.
1. A Grim Reminder

**I am super excited for this! You have no idea. I wanted this to be... sorta sophisticated, I guess. I love writing for DGM, though. I just sorta thought up this AU. (With help of KappasRule, of course) It starts out with just Lenalee and Kanda. Lavi is also there, but he doesn't appear. Allen joins a little later. They still have their innocence... Eren lived in Trost, right? Right? I don't remember. Anyway, enough of me. Please review, and happy reading! OH! It's a little OOC in this introduction here. Just to put out that warning, cuz the DGM group won't be that OP in the beginning.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_There is three military corps that people can join if they desire to serve their life to protect the human race. _

_The Stationary Troops. _

_The Scouting Legion. _

_The Military Police._

_There is one more, however, that not many people know of. Only a select few are able to join it. The group is called… the Black Order. They are the best of the best. They appear and disappear mysteriously. Their specialty is protecting the human race from extinction, which is their sole job. _

**_Year 845, Wall Maria._**

Kanda Yu stood on the confines of Wall Maria. He was supposed to patrol the area, not help the Stationary Troops with the cannons or anything. The sky was beginning to color hues of orange and yellow. His time was almost up, and he was going to leave soon.

Truthfully, he'd rather be in the scouting legion right now. It is much more exciting, but his boss, Cross Marian, decided that he'd be better suited for the wall today.

Today was awfully quiet. It put Kanda on edge.

He looked out over the edge of the wall, and saw everyone going on with their own, daily lives. It's been like that for nearly a century, people living on the inside of walls without a care in the world, completely forgetting of the threat outside the wall.

It was fine living like this for a whole century.

Not for Kanda. It disgusted Kanda.

How could people forget the threat, and just live like this? He had no clue.

Just because a century went by, the wall perfectly intact, doesn't guarantee that the wall won't break down today.

He felt a couple pairs of eyes on him. Kanda glared at the guards, using the corner of his eye, making sure they went back to work. Once they did, he turned back, and muttered, "Che."

Kanda closed his eyes in annoyance, and glanced up to the sky. He saw two birds soar in the sky. It was really peaceful.

But then behind him, a flash of orange caught his undivided attention. Then, an overwhelming shadow and the terrible smell of smoke enveloped him. The people below were staring behind him, staring with wide eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

Slowly, Kanda turned. What he saw was unbelievable. It was the giant face of a colossal titan.

_On that day, humanity received a grim reminder._

Kanda stood shocked for a moment, legs unwilling to move. "Che… Move dammit!" Kanda used the 3dmg to dodge an incoming swipe of the titan's hand. The gear attached itself to the titan's arm. As he maneuvered away, he saw the titan bring back its foot, and kick a large hole in the wall.

The pieces from the wall flew out at the crowd of onlookers, immediately crushing people and houses.

That was when Kanda saw other Titans barge into the wall. They had made their way into the city, and are terrorizing the humans.

Kanda maneuvered himself around the colossal, yelling, and making his way skillfully for the titan's nape. He narrowly dodged the snap of its jaw, encircled around the front and took out his Mugen.

He was about to slice the nape apart, but then a cloud of smoke enshrouded him. "What?" Kanda grimaced. "Where did it…"

"Kanda!"

Kanda noticed he had been falling, and there was no place to send his 3dmg to. That voice that called out was none other than Lenalee's. Strong hands caught him, and he was pulled up to a more secure part of the wall. She had these dark boots, which allowed her to dash on the wind. "What happened, Kanda?" Lenalee asked urgently. She had returned from the scouting trip, it seemed Lenalee still wore the green cape which had the wings of freedom on the back.

"It just… disappeared…"

"You tried to face the colossal, didn't you?" Lenalee asked, shaking Kanda. Screams from inside the wall broke their conversation. "We have to help escort everybody, ok? If titans get in the way, you know what to do. Then, when we get the signal to retreat, I'll come get you. You have enough gas for the 3dmg, right?"

"Che."

"Ok. Good luck, Kanda."

Titans were flooding in. One hundred years of hunger in their wake, their only desire to feed on the humans. Everyone ran around in panic, titans picked up struggling people, and Kanda merely stared. He brought himself together, and maneuvered his way to a nearby Titan who had a human in its hand.

Kanda sliced off the titan's hand, and caught the human before he fell to the ground. Then Kanda quickly made his way to slice open the nape. The human that Kanda rescued had not gotten up, completely fear-stricken that he had almost gotten eaten. "Che. Get the hell out of the way, baka."

The man had gotten to his senses, and stood, thanking Kanda for saving his life. Then he left running for the boats heading for Wall Rose.

Kanda took down a couple other titans, and then he spotted Lenalee. "There's too many of them!" Lenalee cried. "We have to retreat!"

Just then, an armored titan swung a fist at Lenalee. She expertly dodged, and Kanda swung around with his 3dmg gear, slicing at the muscles. The titan then stood up, struggling a little, but it's muscles were healing quickly. It swung at Kanda, nearly hitting him.

Lenalee grabbed Kanda, and ever-so-swiftly retreated to Wall Rose. Causing Kanda to protest a little.

Kanda saw that there were people stuffed into boats, and crowded around them. Not everyone was going to make it to wall Rose.

He also saw soldiers being consumed, soldiers hiding, and soldiers just being completely useless at this century-old threat. This is what he hated most, how everyone was completely helpless against the titans.

_How could the human race be reduced to this?_ Kanda thought. _The soldiers are cowering! They should fight!_

"Lenalee!" Kanda yelled over the cries of the people below. Lenalee made no move of letting Kanda go.

Eventually he was released, because of his squirming and protesting. They were in a more abandoned part of town, in which people had already evacuated. There were titans here and there, and a collapsed building or two.

Kanda skidded to a stop. He spotted two children by a collapsed building. They were trying to lift a column that flew from the wall, though that was impossible because of how small both of them were.

"Even if I were able to escape… my legs are crushed." Kanda heard.

"Then I'll carry you!" The boy protested.

Another thing; there was a titan just around the block, and getting closer. "Che." Kanda muttered, turned, and used his 3dmg to make it to their help as fast as they could. Lenalee protested, but once she saw what he did, stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked as soon as they got there.

"Help us, please!" The boy begged.

Kanda turned around to make sure that he could tell how close the titan was getting. "Our mom, she's stuck!"

"No…. please, take my children to safety…" The mother pleaded.

Lenalee looked torn, but tried to lift the ruins along with the kids. The titan was just down the alleyway. "Lenalee." Kanda warned.

She turned, and once she saw the titan, she paled. Then she shook her head, and ushered the kids to Kanda, who immediately picked them up and took off toward the boats. "Eren! Mikasa! Stay alive, please!" The mom called off. As they reached the end of the alleyway, the mom called again, "Wait! No!"

The kids cried and protested, especially the boy, as their mom was picked up by the titan, and placed in between its teeth.

After they rounded the corner, the boy, presumably Eren, elbowed Kanda in the pressure-point of his neck. "What the hell?" Kanda yelled, dropping the kids.

"A few moments longer, and we could've saved our mom!" Eren yelled back. Kanda slapped him, leaving everyone a little shocked. This boy was testing Kanda's patience.

"No, you couldn't." Kanda growled. "You're too weak."

"Why couldn't you face the titan, huh?" Eren protested, tears running down his face. Lenalee stood in front of Kanda before he could say anything. She knelt down in front of Eren, her eyes watering too.

"Because… Eren… we lost our courage. For that… I'm really sorry."

Kanda and Lenalee reached the boats just in time, before the boats reached max capacity. Lenalee embraced them, and ushered them through the crowd. The recently saved children's faces were emotionless, with their tears dried out, as if they'd seen hell.

* * *

"What on earth happened?" Their boss, Cross Marian demanded as soon as Lenalee and Kanda arrived. "You were supposed to not let the titans take over Shiganshina district!"

The Black Order HQ was a secret place underneath the city. They were in Cross's office, lit only by firelight, and littered with books and empty beer bottles. "That was your only job!"

"Sir," Kanda protested. "There was a colossal; it just appeared out of nowhere."

"It broke the wall." Lenalee explained. "The titans poured in, there were too many."

Cross sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, then. You killed some titans though, correct?"

Kanda and Lenalee nodded. "At least you saved some lives.'Cause that's also our job. Protecting humanity, you know?"

Lenalee's thoughts trailed back to the two kids, who had to watch their mother get eaten by one of those titans. _Humanity, huh?_ Lenalee thought. "This won't ever happen again, sir." Lenalee bowed.

"You better hope not. Dismissed." Cross said, turning away from them and leaving the room. Probably going to spend money somewhere.

Kanda just left without another word, leaving Lenalee alone in the messy room. Lenalee wondered why Cross didn't ask how her original mission went.

Then again, she was glad he didn't. It failed too, and most of the Survey Corps team had died.


	2. The Military Line-up

**So I decided to rewrite this chapter. I just think that this is a much better version than before, and much more accurate too . Hope you enjoy~ Please review, I will greatly appreciate it. Beta'd by KappasRule**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_"Hello, my name is Allen Walker."_

_"Hello Allen, nice to meet ya."_

_"Che. I'll only remember your name if you survive, Moyashi."_

_"I hope we have missions together, Allen."_

_"Yeah, whatever. Take care of this paperwork." _

_The Black Order went on missions as usual, but this time with a new member. He joined just after the wall has been breached, and went by the name of Allen Walker. _

_The paperwork that Cross had given him on Allen's first day had actually been records of his debt. Allen does his best not to think about it. It was thrust at him as his job to pay off all of Cross Marian's debt. He had to deal with that before he got any actual missions. _

**_Year 847, Black Order HQ_**

Today, they were going to recruit new soldiers, and the Black Order was going to watch. Though, right now, it was still morning, not much longer before the military line-up.

Allen awoke with a start. Whatever he was dreaming about had disturbed him greatly. Yet, he couldn't remember his dream. Also, his cheeks felt wet when he rubbed his eyes awake. 'Why am I crying…?' Allen thought, unceremoniously wiping away his tears.

After getting himself ready and eating a ration of breakfast, he met with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. "Where's Cross?" Allen asked while they were walking through the dark hall.

"Asleep." Lavi answered. "His job is more of a… assign, and be bossy. You know. He doesn't have to go to these military line-ups."

Allen sighed. "Why are we going, then?"

"Allen, we're going to see if there are any troops like us." Lenalee explained. "Any who are proven as accommodators or any sort of potential. We won't be part of the line-up, don't worry."

"How come we are dressed like them, then?"

Lavi grinned. "Well, you see, while we're observing from a cliff, you are going to be in the line-up, experiencing things first hand."

"Why me?" Allen groaned.

"Because you are the newbie." Lavi avoided a smack from Allen. "Also, you are about the same age as all the trainees here. It'll be more believable."

Allen puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "We'll be observing from the shadows." Lenalee whispered. "If something goes wrong, we'll be there."

Allen nodded quickly. "Che. You are so annoying, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" He yelled.

"Shut up!"

"I won't listen to you!"

Both of them received a kick in the back of their heads. "BEHAVE!"

* * *

Allen stood nervously in the military line-up. He knew where the others were in the shadows, and every now and then he would glance in their direction. The commander had given his speech, and was now walking down the line-up, yelling at poor unfortunate souls.  
Allen was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the commander towering over him, staring at him with intense eyes. "What are you doing here, you freak?"

Allen winced. "Um… Er…. I…"

"Now listen!" He yelled. "You salute first, then speak, you brat!"

Allen knew there were many eyes on the back of his head. The boy saluted, and announced, "I'm Allen Walker, sir. From Shiganshina." Allen held his breath.

"You're name is not Allen Walker! It is bean sprout! Now listen bean sprout, wipe that stupid expression of that face, and pay more attention. I'm not sure if you were there that day, but since you've got that stupid innocent look on all the time, it's hard to fucking tell!"

"Yes, sir." Allen said half-heartedly.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"YES SIR!" Allen cried, voice wavering. The commander stood for a moment, and moved on to another recruit. Allen let out his breath, having no idea that he held it the entire time.  
He glanced around the crowd, catching a whiff of something delicious. It smelled like potato. Then, he spotted a red-head, nervously eating a steaming potato. Allen stared, his stomach grumbled. This girl was either crazy or she had a death wish.

* * *

The crew in the shadows couldn't believe what had just happened. Hadn't Cross remembered to tell the commander about their situation? Now he was yelling at Allen, almost the same way Cross does sometimes. "We have to talk to him later." Lenalee stated, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"It was fine when he was yelling at others… but Allen..." Lavi shook his head. "Was he there that day? I can never tell."

Kanda looked a little amused. "What's with you?" Lenalee asked.

"The commander called him Moyashi."

Lenalee smacked him.

"Why is that girl eating a potato?" Lavi asked.

"What?" The other two asked in sync.

* * *

"The salute signals that you offer your heart to mankind's fight." The commander held up a boy by his skull. "You got your heart on the left side of your body, freak?"

That was when the commander noticed the red-head eating the steaming potato. Everyone in the line-up stared along with the commander. "What the fuck are you doing?" The girl looked left, to right, to see if he was talking to someone else or not. Her eyes widened in realization that he was talking to her, and next thing she knew he was yelling at the top of his lungs, up in her personal space. "I'm talking to you! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The girl then swallowed her food, and saluted, with potato in fist. "Sasha Brous, Sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, sir!"

The commander loomed over her. "Sasha Brous. What is that thing in your right hand?" He asked ominously.

"A boiled potato, sir." Sasha answered. "I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious."  
Allen stared. This girl was crazy.

"So… you stole it? Why? Why would you choose to eat it now?"

"Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot." Sasha explained. "I thought I should act swiftly."

"Nope, I still don't get it. Why would you eat a potato?"

Sasha looked confused. "You seriously don't know why human beings eat potatoes?"  
Allen was about to fall over. He shouldn't though. He really shouldn't.

* * *

Two years of intensive training passed. Allen was doing well with the 3dmg, almost as well as Mikasa. The commander thought so, as he walked out in front of military line-up on yet another sunny day.

He scanned the crowd with brooding eyes. Nearly everyone was here. "Hey, listen up!" He yelled, immediately everyone saluted and stood tall. "Has anyone seen the bean sprout recently? Or did the brat bail on training?"

"Sir!" It was Jean. "He disappeared last night, sir!"

"Where the hell did he go?" The commander asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"No sir!"

The commander closed his eyes, trying to remember something. A man with red hair…. "Shit." He recalled. He completely forgot that the brat was on a mission. He even gave him a rite of passage and everything. The commander flushed. "Whatever! We're doing training without him."

* * *

That night, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat in the dining hall. Eren glanced at the corner where Allen would've been sitting. "I wonder where he went off to." Armin said, speaking Eren's thoughts. "I kind of wish I got to know him better."

"He must've run away." Eren shrugged. "He was doing so well though." Mikasa just ate her food, listening to the two which were talking about Allen.

"He was pretty skilled." Mikasa commented. "Where… did he go?"


	3. An Interesting Expedition

**Here is yet another chapter! I had a little trouble with this one, so I got a bunch of help from KappasRule. She beta'd and provided the ending! I hope you enjoy~ Please review, reviews make me happy!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_"Allen, you're going to Scouting Legion." Cross announced, tossing him a black hood, which had the rose cross symbol on the back. _

_"Am I going with anyone?" Allen asked after fumbling with the cape._

_"No." He stopped at his desk, and leaned on it. "I spoke to the leader of the squad you are going to. I told him about your… condition." Cross was about to leave, with the huge, golden golem on his shoulder._

_"Why did you give me this cape, sir?" Allen asked, stopping Cross in his tracks._

_"It's to represent who we are. Isn't that obvious?" _

**_Year 849, Survey Corps Expedition_**

A formation of horses dashed across an empty terrain. The sun was high in the sky not a cloud to be seen, a great day for an expedition. Allen was alone in this mission, the only one from the Black Order to be there.

He never went on these kinds of missions with the others, and he understood why. If things were to get out of hand, and he had to use his ability…Allen shook his head. He shouldn't expose it to anyone.

"Hey, brat."

Except maybe him. "Yes, Captain Levi?" Allen asked. Cross had told Levi about his condition already.

"There are a few titans coming. Stay alert." Levi warned. "I don't care how good you are." It had been a quiet ride, for most of the day. Allen was a little glad for some excitement.

"Roger." He said, and he felt the tremors from the titan's footsteps intensify.

For this expedition, Allen had been told to refrain from using his innocence. He did not understand why, but he'd let that slip by. The feel of the 3dmg was nostalgic, and he remembered when he was an undercover trainee in the 104th division.

Allen used his gear to cling onto a nearby titan, and he flew off of his horse. He swung around, and easily reached the nape. Some of the hot, titan blood stained his pure-white hair. The albino landed back on his horse.

"Captain Levi, there are more titans coming! Some are abnormal." Hange warned.

"Everyone keep moving. Allen and I will handle them." Levi commanded. At this Hange raised an eyebrow.

"Just be careful."

Levi nodded, and turned his horse away from the group. "Come on, brat!"

"Roger!" Allen quickly followed.

He knew Levi's intentions. The others thought of this expedition to regain their headquarters. However, it was really to test Allen's titan ability. Allen glanced back, and saw the squad's retreating figures on the horizon. They were far enough away, hopefully.

* * *

Levi watched as Allen took off one of his gloves, which he had worn all the time. Ahead, there were three abnormal titans approaching. Then he heard a sickening crunch of bone, and a large crack of thunder threw him off of his horse.

Where Allen had been, a titan knelt on the ground. The steam surrounding Allen evaporated. The titan had the same grey eyes, and the same white hair as Allen. Levi briefly wondered if Allen could still think and operate as himself in this form.

The lean, titan body was mostly covered with tough muscle. The only skin it had was on its face, and even that was torn across the mouth. As Levi stood up from being tossed off of his horse, the titan glanced at him for a moment, before finally charging at the three abnormal titans. Allen roared in blood lust.

Allen cracked heads and smashed their bodies, and when he was done, he looked to Levi as if saying, 'I'm done. Cut me out.'

Allen walked toward Levi, and exposed his neck to Levi. Levi maneuvered up to Allen's neck, and deftly cut Allen out without harming him. "Thanks." Allen said as he jumped out of the titan body.

"So, that's your condition." Levi stated as they landed on the ground. Both of their horses had come back, after their shock of the sudden lighting.

"We better get back." Allen gestured toward the horizon, where the rest of the group had gone. Some dots were reappearing, and Allen assumed it was them. "If we stay here, then they'll know something is up." Allen put the hood back over his head.

"Are you still conscious when you are in there?" Levi asked as they whipped the horses reins and darted off.

"Yes." Allen nodded. "Cross helped me control it." He shivered, and Levi raised an eyebrow.

Before long, the titan body had disappeared behind them, and they reached the squad.

Everyone stopped their horses to report.

"Hey, did you hear that explosion?" Gunther asked Allen and Levi. "It came from you're guys' direction."

Levi pondered for a moment. "No I didn't. Did you hear it, Allen?"

"No I didn't either. Maybe we were just too far from the sound to hear it?" Allen shrugged, while Levi nodded at this suggestion. Meanwhile, everyone was going hysterics over it.

"No, no, you heard it." Petra frantically explained. "All the roaring and rumbling. What a weird explosion! There is no way you couldn't have heard it!" Allen's expression shifted to concern.

"Are you ok Petra? Maybe you have a fever?" Allen removed a glove and placed his hand on Petra's forehead, then on his own. "Hmm… You're not running a fever… I wonder what's wrong." Allen slipped his glove back on.

Petra threw her arms up in the air in anger. "Whatever! Hey, can we get going, please?"

"Yeah. We are done with our expedition anyway." Levi nodded. "Let's go!"

After kicking off, Levi and Allen could hardly contain their laughter any more.

"That was a good prank, Levi," Allen managed to wheeze while regaining his breath.

"This wouldn't have worked so well if you weren't such a good liar with that damn poker face of yours." Levi shot back. "Why are you such a good liar anyway?"

"Well, you know Cross, my… higher up. He is sort of a… how should I put this… He gains lots of debts. And all those debts were pushed onto me, so I had to find a way to gain money to pay back debt collectors. I ended up going around trying to find odd jobs since you don't get paid well in the military. One day, I stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse while trying to find my way back to headquarters. Some people were playing poker there, and I ended up joining their game. I found out I was good at poker and it got me enough money to pay back the debts. So I practiced until I became unbeatable at it. I am known as the "demon king" for my poker skills!" Allen boasted; a sinister grin on his face, along with horns and fire. Levi sweat-dropped.

"I… see…" Levi stared at the sight of Allen laughing to himself.

By then they had finally reached the wall, and they walked through the crowds in silence. Nobody had died, that's a first.

After putting his horse at the stables, Allen met up with Levi again. "Well, Levi, it was nice meeting you." Allen reached to shake his hand. Levi's eyes widened a fraction at the feeling of a metal object being pressed into his hand. He opened his mouth to ask, but Allen quickly raised a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. "Here's my report, Levi. Maybe you should read it before you submit it." With this, Allen left, leaving Levi struggling to understand why Allen was being secretive about something. But he decided to respect Allen's wishes, and, without glancing down to look at the two things he now carried, he stuffed them into a pocket and walked to his office.


	4. Titan Killing Game

**Sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to gain inspiration for this chapter. Anyway, how many of you all went to fanime? I did, and I watched the first few episodes of attack on titan again! Whee! Um, anyways, remember to review, and as always this was beta'd by KappasRule**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_"You all are about to leave on yet another Survey Corps expedition into Titan territory, this'll be known as their 48th expedition." Cross explained, reading off of a paper to saluted Black Order members Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen. Tim perched on Cross' head. "They will depart this morning. Allen already knows the people who are in your squad, so he will introduce them to you."_

_"Yes, sir!" _

**_Year 850, inside wall Rose_**

A legion of horses stalked through the awe-struck crowd of Trost. All of them had members of the Survey Corps on their backs, ready for battle. However, in the very back of the group were four people in black capes. Instead of the wings of freedom, they had the rose cross.

Not many people noticed them, however.

"Who are they?" One of the trainees, Eren, asked. Their faces were the only ones covered by their hoods. "How come they're hiding?"

"No idea." Armin shook his head, wondering the same thing. "You'd think they would blend in with the group better by wearing the same cape if they were hiding. Beats me, though."

* * *

After a few long hours of traveling by horse, they had reached a titan-invested village. Ever since they left the wall, however, the Black Order squad sped ahead of the Scouting Legion. Levi stood on a roof of an abandoned building, surveying the area. Next thing he knew, Levi spotted a fast, jumping abnormal titan.

The abnormal leapt toward Levi, and Levi shifted his weight so he could maneuver out of the way and strike. Yet, mid leap, the titan suddenly fell in a cloud of smoke. Its body lay half on the building across from Levi's and half on the ground. After the smoke disappeared, Levi squinted to see the albino boy just standing up, with hints of steaming titan blood in his pure-white hair. "Thank you, Allen." He stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Though I didn't need your help at all."

Allen, however, smiled back at him. "Oh, sure you didn't."

"Oi, Moyashi."

"How many times do I have to-" He was cut off by Kanda's Mugen. Kanda had smacked Allen with the back of his sword. "HEY! What was that for?" Allen asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Stealing my kill, idiot." Kanda growled, narrowing his eyes at Allen.

"Well, maybe if you stopped following me and finding your own titans, then you'd have as many kills as me." Allen challenged. "Bakanda."

"You are dead, Moyashi!" Kanda pointed his Mugen at Allen threateningly.

Levi turned from the scene. Those two were always after each other; it became a bore after a while. He maneuvered away as quickly as he could, and downed another titan.

Meanwhile, Allen and Kanda were still arguing, until Lenalee finally interrupted them by kicking each squarely on their heads with her dark boots. "BEHAVE!" With that, she just flew away.

They glared at each other, but suddenly Allen smirked. "Want to make this a game, Bakanda?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "If I kill more titans than you do on this expedition, then I win."

"And Assists won't count, Moyashi. I'm in." Kanda prepared his Mugen and maneuvered to the nearest building, all the while Allen beaming. This was now a game. A game in which he was determined to win.

Nearby, Lavi jumped out of the way of a titan hand that was reaching out to grab him. "Almost got me there." He told the slow titan. "Have you seen any of this? GROW!"

Suddenly his little hammer turned into a huge 15-metre hammer. It was about as big and towering as the titan he was facing. He swung the hammer in a full circle and crushed the titan's nape.

"Lavi! Are you doing all right?" Lenalee landed right by him. "You shouldn't be on the ground, it's too dangerous."

"But it's more fun on the ground." Lavi frowned.

"I don't care." Lenalee shot down, and lifted a protesting Lavi to the nearest roof. His hammer had already changed back to its tiny form. "Are you out of gas or something? I could get you more. We brought a full supply."

"Eight, nine!" Allen's voice echoed. He had killed two 5-metre titans, and found a 10-metre titan bounding his way. Allen maneuvered upwards and prepared his exorcism sword. "Te-HEY!"

That titan had already collapsed face first onto the ground. "That was mine, Bakanda!"

"Che, that was for earlier." Kanda shot back.

"HEY!" A voice yelled, and a survey corps member landed right in front of them. Allen and Kanda turned from their conversation to find a glasses wearing girl, she had an odd glint in her glasses frames. Allen recognized her as Hange. "Boy, this has been quite a day so far! So many titans!" She peered at Allen. "I heard you guys were in on some titan killing game." She said, suddenly turning dark.

Allen cringed a little. "Um yeah. Why?"

"Let me in on it!" She pleaded.

"As if we'd-" Kanda started, but Allen clamped his mouth.

"Of course!" Allen shot her a smile.

"How many have you killed?" She asked, aiming this question at Allen. Allen removed his hand from Kanda's mouth.

"Nine."

"What about you?" She asked Kanda, who had recovered.

"…Seven…"

Hange laughed loudly. "Wow, I guess that's why I haven't gotten many kills." She sighed. "I've got catching up to do."

"Shut up, brats! We're not getting anything done because of you." Levi shot as he landed right next to Hange. "I could hear you five miles away."

"That was all Hange, I swear!" Allen defended.

"Killing titans is no laughing matter." He finally said, shooting a look at Hange. "Focus on the mission."

"Jeez." Hange sighed. "Hard to imagine you two are friends."

"Yeah, well… he's easy to trust, I guess." Allen shrugged. "Bakan-"

Kanda had already left. "WHAT? That jerk!"

"Ah! No! He got a head start!" Hange exclaimed, enthusiastic. "I've got to beat you guys! Uh-huh, see you Allen!" She laughed as she maneuvered away. He suddenly heard a distant rumble which had come miles and miles away. It came from the direction they had come from. Allen had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

Then, something bizarre happened. The titans turned to the direction in which the thunder came from. The titans were heading toward the wall for some untold reason. Maybe… maybe it was the colossal? Maybe it had made another appearance?

Last time it had appeared in Shiganshina, Allen couldn't do anything. He was too young, he wasn't even part of the Black Order yet. "Everyone!" Allen yelled, and those near him turned to him. "The titans are heading toward the wall for some reason! We have to stop them from reaching it!"

"Roger!"


	5. The Rogue Titan

**Agh! Finally got this done. As usual, this was beta'd by KappasRule, and inspiration came from DeeRoseWalker! Please review~ In case you get confused, the beginning is a flashback.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Allen lay still like a rock, barely even breathing. "Bertoldt? You awake?" A hushed whisper sounded. Allen had been placed in a room with Reiner and Bertoldt, two of the most trusted guys in the 104th. _

_"Yeah." Another voice sounded. "What is it?"_

_"What do you think of him?" _

_There was a pause. "He's…. very quiet." _

_Reiner snorted. "Well, well."_

_"Oh, you know what I mean. He's secretive, he hasn't told anyone about his past or what he was doing in Shiganshina, like everyone else has." Bertoldt hurried. Allen cringed. They were talking about him, he was raising suspicions. Maybe he should leave soon._

_"Allen? You awake?" Reiner asked, catching the motion. _

**_Year 850, Survey Corps Expedition 48_**

Lenalee had already left to investigate wall Rose. She left before the group had decided to retreat, when it was just a drizzling rain. "Hey, Yu." Lavi greeted the swordsman, jumping onto the same roof he was on. "Have you seen short stack lately?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't see the Moyashi leave." Kanda said, looking into the reflection of his Mugen. "He could've left with Lenalee or something."

"No, he didn't." Lavi shook his head. "He couldn't have gotten eaten, could he?" Lavi stated, suddenly worried.

"Che, don't make me laugh. Moyashi is too skilled to let himself get eaten." At that thought, a sudden crack of thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Petra voiced their thoughts.

Lavi and Kanda turned to Petra. "I think a thunderstorm is on its way." Lavi noted.

"No, that was no regular lightning strike." Petra shook her head, reaching the two on the roof. "It was that same noise we heard when Allen came on an expedition with us a while ago."

Lavi and Kanda stared at her for a moment. "Nah, it's just natural thunder." Lavi waved a hand at her. "You are just tired, I think."

Petra stuttered, and then groaned impatiently. "Whatever. Anyway, let's go. We're retreating."

Petra leapt off of the roof, and jumped onto a horse. "Well, that was weird." Lavi stated. Kanda just ignored him, and leapt off the roof as well. He landed right on his horse, and galloped into formation. Lavi shrugged his shoulders and followed close behind. By then, the drizzle had slowed to a stop, and the clouds in the sky began to disperse to show the sun.

* * *

Allen had walked through the breached wall, unseen. Even though he was a titan, he had great hiding skills, and was able to easily go unnoticed. Allen saw that the HQ for the cadets have been invaded by titans, and there was no way to get to the supplies.

He felt something grab onto and start chewing on his leg. Allen glanced down to see a puny 5-metre titan, and hastily kicked it away. The albino titan slowly made his way to the HQ, keeping away from the soldiers as best as he could. Suddenly, Allen heard a roar. It felt familiar somehow, yet it wasn't his own.

There must be another titan shifter that Allen didn't catch during his training. He had been suspicious of his room-mates, Reiner and Bertoldt, but those were the only two who had caught his suspicions. Sometimes he heard them talking at night, about going back to their hometown.

Once seeing the titan, a few buildings away, Allen immediately recognized his face. It was Eren Jaeger. Titan Eren craned his neck, and glanced back. He saw Allen, and Allen stopped in his tracks for a moment. 'Hello, Eren.' Allen thought. 'Long time, no see.'

Eren glared at him, and for a fleeting moment, Allen saw bloodlust in his eyes. It was as if Eren wanted to fight him. However, Allen gave a nod, and ran away from Eren. Eren just continued on, not giving any other acknowledgment whatsoever. _I bet he's not even conscious. _Allen thought. _But he's under control, so I won't help HQ. They've got Eren._  
He ran to a secluded part of town, near the wall Rose. Allen collapsed his body, and cut himself out. Then he scaled the wall, and advanced to where he would meet Lenalee and the others. Away from his steaming, titan body.

* * *

Allen had finally made it to where Lenalee was standing, gaping at the Rogue Titan. Her dark boots were still activated.

Lenalee watched the titan wreak havoc. It was so unusual! He was killing all of the other titans surrounding HQ. She was fixated on the thing, which clearly had fighting knowledge.

"Lenalee!"

She turned at the familiar voice, and saw Allen running toward her. "Allen? Where have you been this whole time?"

Allen finally caught up with her. "Well, I came to report to… er… Cross, about the situation, but then I saw that thing!" Allen gestured to the Rogue Titan. Allen pursed his lips. If Lenalee had seen his titan form, she showed no sign of it.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're miles and miles away. It'll take them a while to get here." She raised an eyebrow.

"How did you come here so quickly, anyway? I saw you with them when I left."

"I guess I just had one of the faster horses?"

"Oh, I see. That must be it." Lenalee shrugged. "Anyway, what should we do? Should we interfere?"

The Rogue Titan had finished off all the titans surrounding HQ, and the soldiers had busted through the windows. "No, they're fine." Allen had already decided that a while ago. Eren was still fighting. "I'm not interfering. But you could."

Lenalee blinked. She wondered why, but decided not to ask. "I'm going to help. They're probably going to be titans in there, and they don't have any gas for their 3dmg." Then Lenalee kicked off of the wall, leaving Allen alone.

Allen wondered how much longer it would take for the Survey Corps to arrive. He also wondered if Lenalee still held her suspicions. He doubted it though.

Allen breathed in, then out. "What am I going to do with you, Eren?"


	6. More Suspicions

**Hello everyone. Please enjoy and review this chapter~ Reviews make me happy~ As usual, beta'd by KappasRule. One more thing: Since the commander called Allen "Bean Sprout" During Military Line-up, everyone in 104th started calling him bean-sprout too. So... yeah. Poor Allen.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_It was hand-to-hand combat training, and Allen found himself walking away from it. He didn't need this training, he had unfortunately gone through it with Cross. Allen felt a little hungry, so he might as well go to the kitchen or something. Suddenly, he felt a dark presence behind him. "Bean sprout."_

Allen sighed, and turned on his heel to find Mikasa. "Where are you going? Ditching training again?"

"What's it matter to you, Mikasa?" Allen asked. "I don't need to be in the top ten or anything, so do I need to participate?"

"It's called responsibility." Mikasa said. Several eyes rolled over to them, and they were gaining attention.

"I've got news for you, Mikasa." Allen said darkly. "I'm much stronger than you. You and everyone here."

"Don't make me laugh." Mikasa said dryly. "If you're going anywhere, you have to fight me first."

Allen narrowed his eyes at her. "Suit yourself." He lowered into his fighting stance, and the crowd muttered disbelievingly. Mikasa followed suit, and they both stared menacingly at each other for a moment_._

**_Year 850, Battle of Trost _**

Lenalee had arrived in HQ very quick. She saw a bunch of soldiers bustling about, and quickly searched for an authority of sorts to speak to.

"Is there someone in charge?" Lenalee asked a random soldier.

He nodded. "Just go ask Armin. He's the blonde one with the bob cut."

Lenalee nodded. She remembered who Armin was, from the military line-up that Allen was in.

She thanked him, and searched for Armin. Almost immediately she found him. "Armin!" She cried, and Armin and the guy next to him turned to face her. "Oh," She paused as she reached him. They didn't know who she was. "I'm Lenalee, by the way. So what's going on here?"

"Um, there are titans in the supply-room." He explained. "We don't have gear to fight them with. So, there will be soldiers in the beams… which we have already decided who, and the rest of us will be lowered in a lift." He paused, letting that sink in. Lenalee nodded, and he continued. "Then the titans will be drawn to us. But we'll have guns, so we'll blind them, temporarily handicapping them and making it easier for the soldiers in the beams."

"That's…." Lenalee let that sink in. "Wow! What a great plan!" Armin blushed at the praise. "You are really smart, you know that?"

"Thanks…" Armin muttered.

Lenalee beamed. "So, you've already chosen soldiers for the beams?"

"Yeah. You could grab a gun from over there if you wanted to help." Armin shrugged.  
"Jean?"

The boy he addressed to had a slight tint of pink across his cheeks. "Yeah?" He showed no sign of embarrassment whatsoever.

"Could you find a gun for Lenalee?"

Jean just nodded and gestured for Lenalee to follow, in which she did.

* * *

**_Survey Corps Expedition 48_**

They had decided to retreat an hour or so before. However, they had reached a couple of difficulties.

First thing, they noticed large foot-prints dug deep into the ground. Whatever titan they came from, they were running. Fast. Nobody could ignore these foot-prints.

Second thing, the formation had encountered many hordes of titans. This forced them to break up many times to fight them off. It was going to take forever to get to the walls. The thing was… they didn't have forever.

Lavi grew his hammer, and smashed a titan to the ground. He lifted his hammer out of the way and Kanda finished the job. After the titan had dissipated, he retracted his hammer, meeting with Kanda. "Where on earth is the short-stack? I don't see him anywhere." Lavi asked, growing worried. He had just convinced himself that Allen hadn't been eaten.

"What makes you think I know? Baka Usagi." He shot back, sheathing his Mugen after taking note that no titans were approaching.

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose. "This just makes no sense. I need to know where he has gone. And…. Those foot-prints!"

"Che."

They hopped onto their horses. "Where on earth did they come from? An abnormal, obviously." Lavi nearly hit himself for answering his own question. "Ah, never mind."

With that, he decided to leave Kanda and bother Levi. "Hey Levi!"

"No."

Lavi frowned, but nevertheless rode his horse up next to him. "Do you know anything about where those foot-prints came from?"

"A titan." Levi answered bluntly, and Lavi huffed.

An elbow nudged into Lavi's arm. He swiftly turned and saw that Hange had galloped to his side. "I've been trying to leak information from him too." She leaned over to whisper in Lavi's ear. "I mean, I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something."

Levi had galloped off, leaving Lavi and Hange on their own. "You see, on expedition 42, there was a strange sound in the distance. It resembled thunder, and a strange roar. Allen and Levi came from that direction, but acted like nothing happened! It nearly drove us insane!"

This made Lavi intrigued. Allen was in on it too?

By then, yet another signal flare fired. Another titan has been spotted, interrupting their conversation and veering the formation off course. Were they ever going to make it to Wall Rose?

* * *

Lenalee sat on a very high beam, watching the cadets supply their maneuver gear with gas. They looked much more grateful than before. After they had killed the titans in the room, Lenalee had decided to stay out of everyone's way.

Her thoughts trailed back to the way Allen was acting. He had arrived too fast for a normal human. Lenalee had the dark boots, so she had an excuse. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lenalee!"

Armin had seen her up in the beams. Next to him was a girl with a red scarf…. Mikasa, she recalled. "We are heading out!"

"All right." Lenalee activated her boots and jumped down from the beams. Soon she recovered from her fall.

Armin stared wide-eyed. Mikasa stayed stoic as ever, and Lenalee nearly smacked herself in the head. "Um…" She started, not really knowing how to begin.

"You were with the Scouting Legion earlier, weren't you?" Mikasa asked. "Where are they?"

"They're still out there. But, they're coming back." Lenalee answered. "Hey, how about we start walking?" Lenalee breathed in.

"So, do you care to explain how you were to jump from that high, and get here faster than the rest of the scouting Legion?" question Armin. Lenalee sighed before beginning to speak.

"I'm part of a group called the Black Order. Only a select few know of this group. We use this special substance called innocence to fight titans. Mine allow me to ride the wind." She explained.

Mikasa wondered why this corps had to be so secretive. Then she thought it was probably that they didn't want to gather unwanted attention. "Well…" Armin finally spoke. "We'll talk more about this later, Lenalee. For now there seems to be some sort of commotion."

Mikasa had been staring at Lenalee with an unreadable expression.

Then Lenalee remembered that Mikasa was the girl they had rescued from the titans so many years ago. Her eyes nearly widened in realization, but after jumping onto a nearby roof, she saw the Rogue titan from earlier. That wasn't what interrupted her thoughts though…

The titan's body was torn apart, and collapsed onto the ground. After the steam had evaporated, she saw a figure emerge from the titan. Lenalee nearly doubled back.  
'What?' She thought. Armin had followed Mikasa then.

Immediately Mikasa had maneuvered off the building. "Hey!" Lenalee protested. _Wait… that's…_

"It's Eren." An all too familiar voice sounded beside her.

"Allen!" She cried. "Where have you been?"

"I've been killing titans, of course." He grinned.

"And… what… how…" Lenalee stuttered, gesturing hopelessly to the steaming form. "That's Eren?"

"You know him, don't you?" Allen cocked his head.

"Yeah." Lenalee nodded. "Kanda and I saved him and Mikasa at Shiganshina."

The Garrison had arrived, and ordered everyone to retreat. Once everyone had, Lenalee and Allen jumped down from the roof to speak with the leader. "What are you two doing?" The older man questioned. "This boy is a threat to humanity! We must-"

"You must what? Hmm?" Allen interrupted. "Before you even consider killing him, think on this." He observed the man. The commander looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. "I was watching the whole thing, I'm a valid witness. So is my comrade here. In fact…. Everyone is a witness. Eren full on rampaged against the titans. Without him, the cadets you ordered to retreat wouldn't even have been there." The commander stayed silent. Allen narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, but then he turned around. "Come on, Lenalee."

Lenalee glanced back at where Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were. She gave a reassuring smile to them, and followed Allen. "Ok."


	7. General Pixis

**It took me forever to write, but here it is! Wow! I seriously want to get this story caught up with the manga though, I've got big plans ;) so please review, reviews inspire me and make my day. Er, night, I should say.**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Mikasa lay on the dirt, staring in disbelief at the albino above her. He had looked a lot weaker. "See?" He said, wiping his hands together. They had everyone's eyes glued onto them. "This training is something I don't need." _

_Allen offered a gloved hand to Mikasa to help her up. She stood up without his help though. "Teach me, then."_

_"Huh?" Allen asked, unsure of what he just heard._

_"Teach me how to fight, Bean Sprout." Mikasa said. "I need to become stronger to protect my family." By then, everyone had reluctantly gone back to their training, Allen heaved a sigh, and couldn't help but cringe a little at Mikasa's hard stare. She reminded him of Kanda, and not just because of her heritage. _

_"Fine." Allen finally stated. "But please just call me Allen."_

**_Year 850, Battle of Trost_**

Allen and Lenalee sat on one of the benches outside the wall in which they had taken Eren. All of the soldiers had rendezvoused there as well, they weren't allowed to say nor do anything about Eren's titan form.

The Survey Corps still hasn't arrived.

Allen sighed. "The Garrison can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Lenalee agreed.

Allen puffed out his cheeks. "I am going to investigate. I know they said to stay out here, but I have to watch." Allen began to walk away.

"I'm coming too!"

Both Lenalee and Allen leapt onto a building, and after a bit of traveling, they reached where the Garrison, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were. Mikasa stood protectively in front of Eren and Armin, and the Garrison had pointed their weapons at them. They were literally cornered… cannons aimed at them on top of the wall behind them.

Allen could not believe this.

The leader brought down his raised arm, and they fired a cannonball at them. Lenalee gasped, and Allen clenched his teeth. However…. He knew, that if Eren knew how to use his power, then they'd be all right.

Steam surrounded the trio. "What's going on?" Lenalee asked.

"Eren transformed." Allen confirmed. "They're all right."

"I'm not so sure. Look at the Garrison; they still have their weapons pointed at them." Lenalee pointed out.

They heard more people coming because of the sound of cannon-fire. Their footsteps came to a halt behind Lenalee and Allen.

Allen turned to find three people from the 104th trainee squad. People he recognized. It was Jean, Annie, and Reiner. "Hey… is that?" Jean started. Allen flinched. "Yeah, it is! Its bean sprout!"

Reiner gave Allen a look, but did nothing to acknowledge him. Both he and Annie went to see what the cannon-fire was about. "Lenalee, let's go."

"Um, ok." Lenalee shrugged, and followed Allen off the building. "Remind me, why are we retreating?"

They scaled the wall easily, and paused when they reached the top of wall Rose. In the distance, they saw many titans coming their way. Buildings were wrecked and destroyed, fields were burnt… it just looked like chaos.

"Well…" Allen merely shrugged. "You know how it is. We can't really reveal our cover. Especially mine."

Lenalee pouted. "I suppose you're right…" Allen narrowed his eyes. He was looking over the wall still, and what he saw unsettled him. He saw his own foot-prints, leading right through the hole in which they were on top of. "Whoa! Allen!"

"Huh?" Allen asked. "What?" He turned to see Lenalee staring dumbfounded at the huge foot-prints. Allen's foot-prints. Allen had to hold back a sigh.

"These foot-prints are huge!" Lenalee was leaning over the edge to gain a better look.

"They're probably the colossal's." Allen lied. "It did stand there…"

"Oh yeah, it did." Lenalee said sheepishly. "But… it looks like another titan was walking through the hole, leaving in the footprints. Was it the armored?" Lenalee wondered, suddenly worried. "I mean, no other titans are heavy enough to leave footprints. Otherwise there would be footprints everywhere."

"Lenalee?"

"Yeah?"

"No." Allen shook his head. "Anyway, I believe his hearing is over."

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Lenalee asked, walking back over to where Allen was.

"You can barely hear Pixis." Allen said. "I should've known he would eventually interfere."

"Ah, good ol' Pixis." Lenalee nodded. Pixis was a good friend of the Black Order.

Soon his booming voice faded, and they heard the fresh cadets chatting, almost in riot mode. But then Pixis voice took over again, and the crowd seemed to calm.

Allen and Lenalee could see Pixis walking along the wall with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa in tow. "Lenalee," Allen started. "Go and see what Pixis' plan is."

"All right." Lenalee nodded, and activated her innocence. She jumped and within seconds, she was right where Pixis was.

* * *

Lenalee deactivated her innocence. "Hello, Lenalee." Pixis greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, Pixis." Lenalee nodded. "Hello Armin, Mikasa, Eren." Eren blinked. "Pixis, can I ask what you are planning to do?"

"Well, Eren here is going to transform into a titan." Pixis bluntly began. "And he is going to transport the boulder to the hole in the wall, and he is going to plug that hole."

"Can you really do that?" Lenalee asked Eren.

"I can."

"Hm… and, what're you going to do about the titans? I'm sure they'll target Eren." Lenalee asked, crossing her arms.

"We are going to use the soldiers to drive most of the titans away." Armin explained, cutting off Pixis. Pixis didn't seem to mind. "So many lives will be lost, but it is worth it if this plan works. Mikasa and I will stay by Eren."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lenalee said. "We need plans like those nowadays. My teammate and I are going to definitely help you guys."

"Great!" Armin smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and tell him about this plan!"

"Ok. Nice seeing you, Lenalee. Tell him I said hi. Oh, and where are Lavi and Kanda?" Pixis asked.

"They'll be here eventually, but right now they are at the expedition." Lenalee explained. "Bye guys! Good luck, Eren." Lenalee activated her boots, completely shocking Eren. She then kicked off the wall blowing a gust of wind in their faces, shocking Eren even more. Only he seemed shocked by this girl's ability to fly.

"I wonder who her teammate is." Mikasa thought aloud.

Pixis just took a swig from his canteen, while Eren looked dangerously confused.


	8. Securing the Breach

**Here's another chapter for you all~ I forgot to say this last chapter: this was beta'd by KappasRule. I'm so glad it is summer! More updates for you folks~ Please review, reviews make me happy!**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_It was dark and gloomy in the Shinganshina District. Levi found himself walking through the city late at night, since even soldiers like him could use a bit of free time. It wasn't surprising that he could hear the scuttling of feet, or the shuffling of cards. "One more game?" He heard. _

_Levi felt disgusted. It was obviously the Garrison, playing a game of cards. Probably poker. They were playing, instead of doing their rightful job. _

_Sure, it's been nearly a century since the titans have attacked, but they still need to do their job. Levi found himself making his way towards the group huddled over a table lit by torchlight. _

_There was one boy smaller than the rest. He had snow-white hair, and when he turned to see Levi approach them, Levi saw that he had a pentacle star just above his left eye. He smiled innocently. "Would you like to join us?" He asked. _

_Levi looked at him, then at the garrison that were there. They looked annoyed, but still held onto their cards in between their fingers. "If I win, then you have to get back to your jobs."_

_The boy beamed at Levi, and the garrison groaned. "That's what I was just trying to do."_

**_Year 850, Battle of Trost_**

It was nearly sunset at Trost District. Most of the titans had been lured to the cannons, away from the boulder which Eren was going to carry. "That should do it." Allen said contentedly, looking down at the titans, leaning over the edge of the wall. He watched the titans reaching up helplessly for him, and the remaining soldiers with him.

"How many died?" Lenalee asked hesitantly, walking up next to Allen. "I see a good number have come back."

"Ten percent." Allen answered grimly. "Ten percent of our soldiers died." Allen just shook his head, and glanced at the horrified soldiers around the cannons. "Get ready to fire!"

"Roger!"

When Allen looked back to the sky, he couldn't help but feel deflated. "No." The smoke from the red flare had shot up into the sky, signaling the failure of the mission. Many situations flew through his mind…

He saw Eren transform, everyone did. So, what could possibly be the failure? Something may have happened after.

Allen caught some glances of the soldiers next to him and Lenalee. They looked devastated. "They died for nothing…" They muttered; some even clutching their heads.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok…"

"Ok what?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head.

"We are going to start firing at the titans. Hopefully something good will happen on the alpha squad's end, and that boulder will be plugging the hole." Allen explained. "The fewer titans there are the better."

Lenalee nodded, and they both turned to face the soldiers. "Attention! We are still not lost, even if the red flare is in the sky." The soldiers slowly fixated their gaze on Allen. "We still have these cannons. We can't let these titans go, right?" He paused, and after gaining a nod or two, "Ok, prepare to fire the cannons!"

The soldiers stood by the cannons, which were aimed directly below at the titans. "Fire, fire!" Allen ordered, and the soldiers desperately ignited and fired the cannon.

The titans kept on coming, most of the time the cannons would miss the nape, and they would be missing a limb or a head. They'd still reach out for them.

"I'm not sure these cannons will do."

A familiar voice sounded from behind Lenalee and Allen. The two stood up, and turned.

"Lavi!"

"Yo!" Lavi beamed. "How is it going?"

"You see..." Lenalee explained everything.

"Ah."

"But why did it take you guys so long to get here?" Allen asked.

"Formation issues." Lavi shrugged. "Titans, you get the deal."

Suddenly the green flare shot up, signaling mission success. The soldiers by the cannons cheered, and Allen couldn't help but feel relieved. "I guess we're done here."

"Yeah. So, what are they going to do with Eren?" Lavi asked. "The Military Police won't be so happy."

Allen huffed. "Well, before we do anything, I guess we would have to report to Cross."

"You can do that, right, short-stack?" Lavi grinned, ruffling Allen's white hair.

"Why me?" Allen groaned.

"Because you're the newbie." Lenalee emphasized the word newbie, borrowing from Lavi. Lavi snickered.

"Not you too, Lenalee!"

Lenalee struggled to keep herself from laughing. "Well, let's see what the situation is with Eren."

"Right. Good luck with Cross, short-stack!" Lavi teased, extending his hammer and jumping onto the pole. Both he and Lenalee disappeared into the buildings, leaving Allen alone with the soldiers.

Allen sighed. _I guess I've got no choice._ He thought. _I am keeping my identity from the rest of the 104th anyway…_

He activated his innocence and moved the silver mask over his face. _It's like they're giving me the dirty work though…_ Allen sighed, jumping from the wall to the top of several titans, eventually making it to ground level.

**_Black Order HQ, Cross' office_**

Allen stood in a dark room, which only had a couple candles lit on the desk. It was still light out, so some of the light seeped into this room, even though they were underground.

The place was a mess, bottles and papers littered the floor, the stench of alcohol and smoke filled the air. Allen sighed. "Master Cross?"

"Yes?"

"The titans breached Trost." Allen stated, and waited for Cross' heated reaction.

"Well? What else?"

Allen felt annoyed; he couldn't see Cross anywhere in the room. "Eren's a titan." Allen heard Cross grunt in surprise. "Just like me."

"That's a plot twist… you didn't let the titans take Trost, just like how Kanda and Lenalee did with Shinganshina, right?"

Allen gritted his teeth. "No." How could he blame the two exorcists for something that couldn't be prevented?

Letting that slip by, Allen said, "The expedition came back."

"I'm assuming they failed as well."

"I don't know. I haven't met with them." Silence. "What are they going to do with Eren?"

"Oh, you know." He said. "Declare him as a traitor to humanity, yadda yadda. Pay attention to what they do, because they might treat you the same if they ever find out."

Allen pursed his lips. He was determined to keep his power a secret from the military. Who knows what will happen…

"Is there anything else?"

Allen stood there in the stuffy room. "I'm going to help Eren."

"Whatever." Cross stated in a rather indecisive tone. "Dismissed."

The entire time, Allen still couldn't figure out where he was. Allen only shrugged and left the room, nearly bumping into Kanda. "Bakanda!"

Kanda growled, "Moyashi."

Allen didn't really want to discuss with him, but, "What's going on with Eren?"

"The Survey Corps took him to an underground prison and chained him." Kanda explained bluntly. "He's going to take part in a hearing, and the military is going to decide what to do with him."

"Figures." Allen sighed. "Well, guess I've got some work to do, unlike you, Bakanda."

Allen dodged Kanda's Mugen, and quickly darted through the dark hallway.


	9. The Courtroom

**THIS IS IT GUYS believe it or not, this chapter was already mostly written before I even started this story. The end part was written by KappasRule, also this was beta'd by KappasRule. Blah blah blah KappasRule. You are so special. Lol, jk. Sorry for the kinda short chapter too. Anyways, please review~ Reviews make me happy~**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_The men of the Garrison stared in disbelief at the boy. Levi felt amused. He and the boy decided to team up after the first game to take down the Garrison. "Now, you will go to work." Levi commanded, even though he wasn't in charge of the Garrison at all. "Since you lost." He added._

_The boy grinned evilly. "I can't believe this…" The men kept on muttering, as they dragged the chairs out from beneath them and left. The boy shuffled his cards and put them away, gathering up the money. _

_"Thanks, though I didn't need your help at all." The boy smiled at Levi. _

_"Those damn poker skills of yours…" He muttered. "How does a kid like you even play poker like this?" The kid looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. _

_"Well…. That may be a story for another time." He said. "But, either way it's getting late. I should take my leave. Goodnight, Corporal." _

_With that, Levi and the albino boy departed. The Garrison had met the Demon King of Poker, and thus never played poker again. Levi thought he would never meet the boy again. _

**_Year 850, Courtroom_**

The courtroom was filled with Garrison leaders, Military Police leaders, Survey Corps leaders and the wall worshippers. In the middle of the room, the subject of the matter, Eren, had been chained to a pole. Mikasa and Armin stood in the crowd as spectators and witnesses.  
Mikasa had been accused, and threatened to be inspected by the Military Police. A look of shock and fear spread across her normally stoic face. Eren couldn't take any of this. With a deep breath, he broke the chorus of mutterings in the courtroom.

"I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with that!" Eren's voice rang throughout the room. All eyes had turned to him in anger, annoyance, and disbelief. "She has nothing to do with that at all." Eren defended, "And you know what? All you did so far is speculating one-sidedly and taking guesses. Unfortunately for you, you won't get anywhere close to the truth, if all you do is disregarding how things really are." The spectators only blinked, Eren faltered a bit, but nonetheless kept going. "And besides, what are you all scared of, when you haven't seen a titan your entire life?" Eren gritted his teeth. "What are you going to do if the strong stop fighting for you? If you say you're scared to fight for your survival yourselves, then, please, at least lend your support to those who fight for you. You damn spineless cowards!" Eren breathed in, raising his voice and shutting his eyes tight. "Stop the fuss already and just invest all you got in me!"

The courtroom stared in an immeasurable silence, and, for a moment, Eren thought he had overdone it, that they were going to have his head for sure. "At the ready!" He heard the audible sound of the clicking of a gun.

"Sir!"

Suddenly, the courtroom doors swung open and all eyes turned to the boy at the doors. The loaded gun froze in place, and everyone fell silent.

He wore a black poncho over the usual military uniform, similar to what the Survey Corps wear. Instead of the wings of freedom, the silver rose cross glinted in the light as he passed by several confused faces.

~*~

Allen couldn't help but feel a little amused. He heard mutterings ranging from "It's him!" to "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Allen could tell that Eren was in a terrible situation, since he spotted a gun held in the crowd. The man loading it had only stopped to watch Allen.

The judge was about to protest as Allen approached Eren, but Allen shot the judge a look and he immediately quieted, causing a bit of low mutterings. After this, Allen knelt in front of Eren so he could make eye contact. "Allen, is that you?" Eren asked upon seeing the face of the person beneath the hood.

"Hey Eren, long time no see." Allen replied calmly, his poker face up and hiding his emotions.

"What are you doing?! They could arrest you!" Eren exclaimed, barely keeping his voice in a whisper.

"They wouldn't dare. Anyways, Eren can I ask you a question?"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm chained to a freaking pole, accused of being a titan, and threatened to be executed! If you have to ask a question, it better be a damn well important one!" At this Allen's face became completely stoic, making Eren realize that the person he had come to known as being a shy, quiet person, could be very different.

"This will probably be one of the most important question you will ever be asked in your life. Are you ready to hear it and answer honestly?"

"Yes," Eren replied.

"Eren, are you prepared to use the abilities that you were cursed with? To be willing to try to control the demon inside of you that will always fight to destroy your very self every time you call upon it? To be insulted, tortured, and never trusted, except by those you can call friends? To be feared, yet to also be humanity's only hope of taking back our world from the Titans that plague it? To feel the burden as everyone around you falls, but you must keep moving forward and carry them with you? To continue on even though you feel you couldn't go on any longer long before that? Are you willing to become a monster, to fight monsters?"


	10. Levi's Turn

**Aaaand done! Wow. This chapter is quite long, mostly to make up for the last one. This chappy was beta'd by none other than KappasRule! Anyways, review, review~ **

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Lenalee turned the knob and swung open the door. She held a cup of coffee in her hand, to refresh her older brother as he continues to research. _

_When she opened the door, however, she saw a taller man, his back was facing her. He wore dark, tattered clothing as if he was trying to blend in. Lenalee stood shocked, for she did not know this man. _

_However, someone collapsed in front of that man, and the taller man was holding a now bloodied knife. The man that had collapsed had a dribble of blood down the corner of his mouth. Lenalee couldn't help but cry, "Nii-san!" in both shock and defiance. She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. _

_She was young. She didn't understand why he was dead._

_Lenalee had dropped the coffee, spilling the steaming hot beverage all over the floor. "And you must be the scientist's younger sister." _

_After a moment of staring, Lenalee gathered up her courage and yelled, "Innocence, activate!" _

_Her dark boots lighted, and she glared at the man. "I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave now." _

**_Year 850, Courtroom_**

"You do realize that was more than one question?" Eren asked after recovering from the shock of Allen's speech/interrogation.

"Quit being a smart aleck, and answer!" Allen reprimanded.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to get Humanity of its cage. If I must use something I can't completely control, so be it! I will teach myself how to use it and I will not let it control me!" Eren yelled into Allen's face. Suddenly, the stoic mask Allen had been wearing dropped off, and was replaced by a calming smile.

"Just the answer I was looking for." Allen got up from his position kneeling in front of Eren and began to walk away. Before he was more than five feet away, he stopped and said, "No one said you had to teach yourself. Someone else can teach you." With that Allen left, leaving Eren with a dumbfounded face as he tried to understand what the albino meant.

* * *

_So Allen decided to question Eren, after all._ Levi thought to himself as he watched Allen crouch in front of Eren and talk to him. He was so quiet that no one could hear what he was saying, but it seemed serious.

Before the hearing had started, Levi had seen Allen pacing in front of the building, and seemingly having an argument with himself. Levi knew from his missions with the albino, that if he didn't stop it now, Allen would be there for hours. So with a sigh, Levi headed over to Allen.

"…but if I go in there, I could help him… but I could also end up getting him into more trouble… What should I do?!"

"You should get in there and help the brat out." Allen whirled around at the sound of Levi's gruff voice.

"Oh Levi I didn't see you there!" Allen exclaimed while trying to keep himself from getting a heart attack at the sudden scare.

"Allen, if you want to help the kid, then go help him. He is sort of like you, and wouldn't it be good for you to have someone like you that you could talk to?" At Levi's statement, Allen raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't he also like you, Levi? After all, he also wants to kill all the titans." At Allen's subtle hint, Levi sighed.

"You realized that the scouting corps wants him, have you?" At Allen's nod he continued. "Why don't you go and use your authority as a member of the Black Order to talk to him. You could ask him if he plans to use his powers and if he has the determination to learn to control it. If you think he does, give me a signal, like a wink or a nod, and I will get him into the survey corps." Allen stared at Levi with a gob-smacked expression.

"…What is it?"

"You… actually came up with a plan by yourself. I'm so proud of you! Little Levi is finally starting to think of ways to solve problems instead of just rushing in and doing something incredibly stupid." During his tirade, Allen got a tissue out and started wiping away the tears streaming down his face. With a huff, Levi turned around and started walking back to the building.

"Levi?" Allen called out, causing Levi to stop, yet not turn around. "Don't hurt him too much, okay?" Levi started walking again while calling back,

"No promises."

With a start, Levi came out of his flashback to see Allen walking away from Eren. He caught Allen's eye and saw the imperceptible nod he gave.

_Well, looks like it's my turn._

As everyone watched the mysterious boy with the black cloak leave, Levi took the moment to approach Eren, before anyone could act. Levi brought his leg back, and tore it across Eren's face, causing shocked reactions from everybody. A tooth scattered across the floor, trailing blood. Eren's blood.

Armin had to hold Mikasa back, and Allen was all but forgotten for the moment.

Levi took a handful of Eren's hair, and Eren gritted his teeth, bracing for what was coming next. Tightening his grip, Levi connected his knee to Eren's face, and Eren, being exhausted, fell forward, breathing deep, ragged breaths. Levi placed his foot on Eren's head, pressing him to the ground.

"This is just my opinion," He started, increasing the weight on his foot. "But when it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe pain is the most effective way." Levi felt like he was antagonizing Allen. "What you need most is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, you're an easy target for my kicks now that you're crouching."

To emphasize the matter, Levi continued to kick and kick at Eren, causing even more blood to drip on the once clean floor. The courtroom stared, and Armin was having more and more trouble holding Mikasa back. Eren's breaths became more and more ragged after each kick. "Wait, Levi…" The Military Police leader tried.

Levi had his boot in Eren's face, and he glanced at the soldier's direction. "What is it?"

"It's dangerous." Intrigued, Levi took his foot off of Eren's face and turned to face the soldier. "What if you trigger his transformation?"

"What are you saying?" Levi held a handful of Eren's locks. Eren held a half-dazed expression. "Weren't you going to dissect him?" Levi watched as the Military Police silenced, and the man held onto his gun tightly. He smirked. "You know, seems like, after he transformed into a titan, he killed off twenty titans before he was exhausted. The fact that he possesses intelligence can spell serious trouble for you, if he were to oppose the military police as the enemy." They all just stared. "If that happens, he will be your problem, not mine, you know. What will you do when that happens?"

He raised his voice. "You policemen and all those who've been picking on him should really consider this: will you really be able to kill him if you were to fight him?"

"I have a preposition, sir." All eyes turned to another Survey Corps soldier. "A lot of things are unclear of Eren's 'titan power', that is why he will represent a certain potential threat. In the case Eren is put under our watch, Corporal Levi will be able to take countermeasures if need be." The man continued in a stoic manner. "Rest assured, a man as skilled as corporal will handle the matter accordingly at the crucial moment. And if you need more, that boy that had spoken to Eren earlier has… experience in the matter."

"Oh… well, it's too bad that boy left." The judge shrugged, and turned to Levi. "It's up to you. Will you really be able to 'handle the matter accordingly', Levi?"

"If we're talking about killing him, then I have no doubt in my ability to do so." Levi found his gaze traveling to a certain Asian girl, being held back by a blonde boy. She was glaring daggers, knives, and anything sharp at him. "The problem is, no in between solution exists." Levi said, without flinching under her gaze.

"Looks like our discussion is over. Let me pass judgment, then."

"Sir, please wait a moment!" The MP interrupted. "Erwin, I want to ask you something. What do you plan to do about the inland situation?"

Erwin, the commander of Survey Corps, answered, "I fully realized that our activities in the lands beyond the walls depend on the stability of our society. As such, it was never my intention to disregard the problems of the inner-land." Erwin turned to face the judge. "That is why I have another preposition to resolve that tension. I plan to calm the inland people's worries by proving that Eren can be a valuable asset to mankind in our next mission outside the walls. I would like you to postpone your judgment until then."

A pause.

"Oh… so you want to take him to the outer lands… they better take him and get out of here as soon as possible. And if we're lucky enough, he'll die here. It's decided then." The judge said, raising his voice.

"Eren Jaeger is to be put in the Scouting Legion. However, he is to return here again depending on the mission results."


	11. I'm Not Messing with You

**I hope you all understand why Komui's dead. I don't really feel like explaining it here, so...yeah. Anyway, Happy Fourth of July! USA, USA, USA! This chappy is sort of a filler, I guess. idk. This story was beta'd by KappasRule, of course, and remember to REVIEW**

**I own neither DGM nor SNK**

* * *

_Lenalee stood there, shocked at her own actions. Now, two men lay in the room dead. _

_She had killed someone, with her own innocence. _

_Lenalee didn't know what to do. She stood there, shaking, when a man walked in upon the scene. "Komui, do you have the…."_

_His voice trailed off when he saw the two dead men and the little girl. She turned, and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh…" _

_"I… I…" She stuttered._

_The man sighed. "Who would do this to such a good man?" He shook his head, and took a swig from his canteen. "You can call me Pixis, Lenalee. Your brother… bit off more than he could chew."_

**_Year 850, private room in courthouse_**

Allen creaked open the door. "Excuse me…" When he walked in, everyone glanced toward his direction for a moment, but then they went off to their own duties.

He recognized a few people in the room. Eren, Levi, Erwin, and Hange. The rest were people he's never seen before. Hange was playing with something in a cloth, and Erwin was talking with Levi and Eren. "Ah, hello Allen." Erwin greeted, Allen smiled back.

"Huh? You know Allen?" Eren asked, as Allen approached the trio.

"Yup. The whole Survey Corps knows him."

"Erwin…" Allen breathed. "That's not true."

"Ok, maybe not."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But wait… you were in the 104th with me, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Allen observed Eren's condition. Bruises and blood stains had covered his face. "Although, that may be a story for another time." Allen turned to Levi. "Levi, I thought I told you to go easy on him."

"Tch, he's all right."

"Yeah, I'm all right." Eren agreed hastily. "I'm healing."

"Hmm…" Allen hummed. He looked around. The other soldiers seemed to be occupied with whatever they were doing. Now may be the right time. "Eren, there is something I have to say. Levi and Erwin already know this."

Eren leaned in, since Allen's voice had lowered, just like in the courtroom. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm a titan shifter, just like you."

First his eyes widened. "Hold on, you can't just go around saying things like that."

"Believe it, brat." Levi said, bringing Eren's attention. "I saw his titan form."

Allen nodded. "See, I have a witness. Erwin hasn't seen my form, but he believes me."

"What…?" Eren shook his head. "What's the point of telling me this?"

Allen sighed. "The point is, Eren… I'm fully conscious when I'm in my titan form. I can teach you how to control your power."

"That's great!" Eren cried. "When can we start?"

Allen winced, and pulled himself back from the huddle. "What are we starting?" Hange asked from behind, and Allen swiftly moved out of her way.

"Allen's going to-"

Allen shot Eren an icy death-glare, cutting Eren off from what he was going to say. Eren flinched, and looked to his feet. "Never mind."

Hange raised an eyebrow. "Ok… weird." She then shrugged. "Hey, Allen. Did you know that Levi kicked a tooth out of Eren?"

"No."

"Well, he did! Look! This is Eren's tooth." Hange opened the cloth and showed Allen a bloodied tooth, Allen made a face at it.

"Hange, quit showing that thing around. It's disgusting." Levi snapped.

"I'm trying to prove a point!" Hange said exasperatedly. "Anyway, his tooth is growing back! Weird, right?"

To Allen it wasn't weird. He's already experienced something similar. Suddenly Allen shivered. "Ah, you ok?" Hange asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It is weird though, isn't it?" Allen asked.

Hange hummed in agreement, and walked away observing the tooth in her hand. "So, Allen. Will you be joining us in the expedition?" Erwin asked. Allen turned to face Erwin.

"Maybe." Allen shrugged. "It really depends on what my master says. But…I will come with you guys to HQ."

"Ok." Erwin grunted, he was about to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Allen called, and Erwin slipped back. "I actually think I should leave before you guys. With Eren."

Everyone around the couch stared at Allen as if he was crazy. "Eh? What's wrong with that?"

"Allen, if he goes berserk or something…" Erwin spoke slowly.

"If he goes 'berserk or something' I can handle it. Right Levi?"

"Don't bring me into this." Yet, everyone stared at him expectantly. He let out an exasperated sigh. "If he goes before us, he can begin training with Eren. Teaching him about his titan form and everything."

"See?" Allen huffed.

"I think it's a good idea." Eren piped in. "That way he could transform if he needed to, without anyone seeing."

Erwin then gave in. "Ok. If anything goes wrong, it'll be Allen's fault."

"Ok!" Allen beamed. "Eren, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

* * *

The next morning, Allen and Eren departed on two horses. Eren wore the Survey Corps uniform, yet Allen wore his Black Order uniform. They had ridden for a long time in silence. There was just nothing to talk about, other than the weather.

"Hey, Allen."

Also, Allen was a good deal ahead of Eren.

Allen heard his name being called, and slowed his horse so he could ride by Eren. "Yeah?"

"Er… is my hair going to turn white, like yours?"

Allen held back the urge to laugh. "Yes." He said, face completely stoic.

Eren immediately paled. "No… I like my hair…"

Allen grinned evilly, and Eren winced at his expression. "That is how you can tell who is a titan-shifter and who is not. Just look for their white hair and scar."

Eren's eyes widened. "Scar? I'll gain a pentagram scar like yours too?" Eren groaned. "No..."

"Ha! I was just kidding." Allen laughed at a bemused Eren. "Aww, come on. There's nothing bad with white hair and star-shaped scar, right?" Allen asked, nudging Eren, who was absent-mindedly playing with a strand of his own hair. "Your hair and face are going to stay the same, Eren. Trust me." Allen said after a while, noticing how worried Eren looked.

They rode through a forest, and trees stood high above them. However, not as tall as the titan forest outside the wall. Light seeped through the trees and lit the road ahead of them. Eren seemed less tense and worried than before.

"Hey, that's HQ."

"Oh… looks kind of old." Eren commented as they rode closer to the stone castle-like building.

"Yeah. Levi would probably want us to clean it." Allen grinned slyly. "But we won't, we have more important things to do."


End file.
